A Twisted Fate
by Mrs.Abarai4evr
Summary: ichigo x kisshu with a twist ... will write more if i get reviews
1. Chapter 1

Her screams pierced my field of reality and woke me with a start. She was still asleep even though her screams were filled with terror and tears were streaming down her face. I tried everything I could to wake her yet it was like she was trapped in her nightmare. She was trapped in her own eternal fear even though it in her head. I wonder what has her so scared I have only seen fear on her face once before, that was the day she thought I was about to die and finally confessed her true feelings to me. She never showed fear when battling my chimera animas or stopping pie tart and my self only that day and right now in this horrible dream. "oh Ichigo my kitten if only I could comfort you or help you."

I start to gain consciousness as I feel Kisshu's loving arms encompass my body then I hear a scream that startles me awake so quickly my tail and ears pop out. Kisshu looks at me with a worried expression as I try to locate the source of the scream. As the realization that the scream I had heard was my own I start to cry again. "What is wrong ichi dear?" Kisshu asked in a concerned tone. My tears start falling faster as I begin to tell Kisshu what was wrong.

'As I begin to come around and open my eyes I immediately came to a realization. I'm in deep trouble. Here I am almost completely naked and tied to the bed in his candlelit room while he is having sex with me. I don't know how I got there all I remember is sitting in his chair eating pizza after spending the afternoon playing videogames. He offered me a glass of Pepsi as he sat down and we finished eating. The next thing I know here I am. I try to scream and he quickly shoves a gag in my mouth. "If you try something like that again or don't do exactly as I say I will kill you" said the voice I had come to trust. I begin to freak out as he reaches under the pillow I was laying on and drew out a large extremely sharp knife. "Now that we are on the same page we shall continue" he says as he deeply thrusts himself into my small opening, while pressing his body on my exposed chest and removes the gag with his teeth just before pining me down in a passionate kiss

_if it wasn't him and I was willing this wouldn't be so bad _I think to my self _wait what am I thinking I have to get out of this and fast before he takes my life along with my virginity!_ I am quickly snapped out of my thoughts by the painful but pleasant sensation of him bighting my neck right where it met my collar bone making me gasp

"That's more like it you little slutt now you're enjoying your self aren't you?" he asks while giving me a look that strikes fear into my heart. I hurriedly nod yes to avoid his wrath as he continues to ravage my body. Then he takes out his large member.

_Oh my, could he possibly be done with me and be about to let me go? _I begin to think as he pulls back then he replaced his dick with his tongue it feels like a wet slimy worm but it hurts terribly after being ripped open by his member that was three times to big for my entrance. I silently begin to cry from the fear and the pain.

_If only I could get away I could find someplace safe at least for a while_. The next thing I know I gasp for a breath because the tears are making it hard to breath but as I open my mouth he shoves his thick blood covered dick in my mouth and tells me to suck it. Then all goes dark as I pass out. As I awaken the seconded time I'm still bound and sore but I am clothed _that's an improvement _"you will tell no one of this you under stand" he says from above me "if you do I will personally kill you them and your mother got it you obnoxious little slutt?" I nod silently since i'm once again gagged. He draws up his knife making me fear for my life once again but he swiftly brings it down on my bonds and releases me but not before he leaves me with a small cut from the knife as a warning and a reminder of that accursed night. I flee from that room as quickly as possible needing to get away and as I reach the top of the stairs I wake up' - Ichigo recounts to Kisshu while she sobs into his loving arms.

"Who did this to you my love? Who would do such a horrible thing to one so sweet?" I asked while feeling sorry for Ichigo and hatred for he who would commit such a crime. "It was Ryau" Ichigo replied in an almost inaudible wisper. "wait, love when did this happen?" I added a moment this question a renewed stream of tears fell from her blood shots eyes. "It was not long ago"she replied without looking me in the eyes. Now that I think about it Ichigo was gone for the past few days on a business trip with the other mew mews and ryau. Which would explain why she had never told me about this before and why her dream was so vivid? "Ichigo was this the reason the rest of the mew mews said you returned yesterday before a solo mission and no one saw you till today?" I ask her while fear caused my voice to crack. "I'm sorry Kisshu I went on a solo mission because Ryau claimed there was one lone chimera anima out there and that I could handle it on my own and I finished off the chimera anima and brought mini mew to Ryau's so he could relay the new data we recovered during this time Ryau and I played videogames and decided to eat because it was getting late and you know the rest from there." she said shakily apparently afraid off my reaction like I would do anything stupid to my fiancé. I rubbed behind Ichigo's adorable kitty ears to try and calm her and myself down. Soon ichi was purring and asleep in my lap. Then I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

i am sooooo sorry this took so long to post and is so short but my computer hase been out of service for a whie so this is just to get somthing up so you all dont think i have forgoten this storry and i will post another and long chapter soon ... hopefuly around thxgiving plez review so i know at least someone reads this if you dont i will stop posting...3

* * *

The next morning I woke up full of anger and inner pain. How could he be such an ass after all these years we all trusted him. Well that was obviously a huge mistake. I slowly open my eyes to avoid being blinded by the mid morning sun. "Ichi love, are you all right?" I call down the hall to where I see her tail sticking out the door way.

"Yes Kisshu I'm fine." she calls in her beautiful sing-song of a voice. I go to see what she is up to and I find her sitting in her dish chair in full mew mew form drawing.

"If you are fine why are you here instead of at school my love? You have college to day do you not?" I calmly ask.

"I couldn't bare to go today because that would mean I would have to go to the café tonight and I can't handle that yet." She responds flatly with out looking up from her almost demonic sketch.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the delay school sucks :(

* * *

*scuff scratch scratch scratch* my pencil goes across my design for my architecture drafting class._ I guess this is what it will be like from now on I think as my professor lectures on the importance of concise details on our plans for like the eight millionth time *sigh* I honestly wish kishu hadn't forced me to go back to school today but with how depressed I was at home yesterday he thought it would be best if we tried to act as if nothing happened. As if nothing happened I wouldn't be dreading work this evening and I wouldn't be forced to wear long sleeves in the summer. Of all the places that ass whole could have cut me why my wrist? Why? _

As I finally come down from the clouds that form my thoughts I realize exactly what I have drawn. Apparently my subconscious hasn't gotten over it because as I look at the picture lying before me is a life like depiction of Ryau with his face twisted with so much hate it was almost demonic . This picture I have drawn five times in the past thirty-four hours.

I am roughly brought to awareness of the tears that have been streaming down my face by my friend Mizu "Ichigo are you alright?" she quietly asks from the seat in front of me _how am I supposed to answer this one? _"I'm ok I'm just still a little sick that's all but I'll be ok."

"Ichigo don't lie to me I can read you like a book and that was pathetic. So spill whats wrong did you and kishu get in a fight? _Dang she is good. Man I wish I was a better liar though because I really don't want to tell her what happened. _"Kishu and I are just fine thank you and you don't need to worry since things will get better in time."_ Hopefully! _I reply wit as mush of a smile as I can manage.

"Ichigo I have no clue what you are hiding but if you ever need to talk I'm here for you and you might want to pack up the last bell of the day is going to ring in like a minute." As this last sentence was spoken the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and the week. _Thank god It's Friday but damn why must I go to the café now?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm completely lost and confused on what to do now…Damn Ryau that stupid pain in the ass! _i think as I walk from the campus to the park where café mew mew is located. _Damn him damn him damn him… what can I do now… I'm forced to work side by side with someone who I trusted with my life then he turned around and killed my soul._

That evening I work in a daze it's as if I'm watching my life as a movie. I feel as if I can't influence any part of the scenario even though I truly wish I could.

When it came time for Ichigo's break she hid in the back room with a spiral and wrote.

_**You killed me in the only way no one can tell. Since the way you did it no body dies yet to life after is to live a life of lies. You stole my innocence you stole my joy. You took my spirit and my soul. Then once you were done you through me aside like a little discarded toy.**_

_**I am now nothing but a shell being controlled by someone else but they are now me. I live my life like it's a play eternally acting on the stage of life, yet dreading the moment the curtain falls and I'm on my own again behind these thick walls.**_

_**I fight daily for my freedom yet as time goes on I lose my will to try just like a swimmer in a whirl pool, Perpetually drowning in sparrow and pain, while trying to solve the problems of others to avoid my own shame.**_

_**I feel as though I'm walking alone on an endless road of shadows and despair with no hope of safety or shelter. As I finally give up the struggle I slowly slip into the realm of dreams, but where I should find sweet serenity all I find is more torture, chaos, and death. Harm is everywhere around me yet I have no desire to leave. Even if I wanted to try all my energy has run away from me.**_

_**So now all I can do is curl up in a corner and cry. But is that any way to live a life waiting to die? Especially when you are already dead and gone!**_

As Ichigo finished writing she was startled by a knock on the door. It was pudding looking for her because everyone thought she had disappeared.


End file.
